


More Than They Could Comprehend

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Skeleton Clique - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: Josh loves music, and Tyler loves basketball.





	More Than They Could Comprehend

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too big here. Just a drabble idea that I had.

Josh loved music more than he could comprehend.

Tyler loved basketball more than he could comprehend.

Fate entwined the two boys, and one day, basketball was forgotten, left on a shelf to sit stagnantly as a simple hobby.

Tyler began to love music just as much as he used to love basketball.

Josh began to love Tyler as much as he loved music.

Even so, the punky teen couldn't know for sure if emotions such as this would be reciprocated from his newfound best friend.

So, one breezy, cold night, the two sat alone under the stars. They sat alone, yet together.

They counted each star with a light in their eyes.

To Tyler, the stars resembled how many people sat in Heaven.

To Josh, the stars resembled how many times he would kiss Tyler.

When the former basketball lover asked Josh what they meant to him, he didn't know how to answer, but a wonderful idea formed in his head quick enough.

The moment was perfect, the air felt just right, and when Tyler looked into Josh's eyes, only to glance to his lips with a hope that the shorter hadn't noticed, he knew he couldn't miss this chance.

Cherry. Warmth. Butterflies. They all flickered to life into Josh's senses in sparks. And, when the other felt the same flicker, when Josh saw the sparks in Tyler's eyes after they pulled apart with heavy breaths, he smiled in triumph.

Josh loved music more than he could comprehend.

Tyler loved ~~basketball~~ more than he could comprehend.

Tyler loved _music_ more than he could comprehend.

They loved **each other** more than they could comprehend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know drabbles are typically 100 words, but it is literally impossible for me to write any story in only 100 words, so I'm breaking the rules.


End file.
